Bunny Slippers
Bunny Slippers Appearance Usagi is your typical run of the mill Japanese girl with pale skin, long black hair and pink lips. In the perfect light, she has piercing blue eyes that can sometimes look dark as the ocean, or ghostly pale but most days they're somewhere in the middle. While many people might consider her pretty, she isn't the type to really stand out in a crowd, which is just fine by her own account. As a head in the underground medical field, her already forgettable features are usually hidden beneath a surgeon's mask, leather gloves and boots, an apron, and her signature white rabbit slippers. Don't ask how she manages to keep them so clean all the time. Personality Bunny Slippers...where would one start with her? A woman in a male dominated industry in tandem with a clientele of yakuza and gangsters of every tier? To put it simply, she is one with many secrets and little to say. But if you're somehow able to see her outside of the surgical field, and get her to open up, you'll find she has a tongue for black humor. Hell if you're keen enough, you might even be able to catch bits and pieces of that in the little snide remarks she sometimes makes. Her morals are about anyone's guess, she is loyal to money and money alone. So whether she is treating wounds for the guilty or the accused, they make no difference to her. Perhaps that is what makes her so easy to trust, she'll work on anyone but keeps silent to everything. With a background as deep as the bloodpools she'd drain from her patients, she's famed for having gentle hands with a hard resolve for human preservation and her true passion comes out at the height of trying to save someone's life. That, however, does not mean she isn't prone to kill... Lawful Neutral Bunny Slippers is neither for the law, nor against it. She has gradually gained notoriety for being a surgeon to the mob and the lawless, but because she is a registered sex offender and convicted felon for arseny, she is not easily pursued by the law. Any and all injuries treated for and by gunshot or otherwise violent means are unconditionally not reported to the municipal authorities unless otherwise instructed to do so. Occupation Official Title: Registered Nurse Practitioner with CNA With an official residency at Kasaihana's Third Sector Hospital, Nurse Uwabaki is only on special call during first shift three days a week. However, from 6:00pm to 6:00am, Bunny Slippers is on standby at her own private practice. It is neither listed nor registered in any of the public records and has only ever been recognized by leaders in the local black market. Her real name is only known to private investors, but to everyone else, Bunny Slippers is conceded as the head Surgeon of the Kotton Kandi Klinik, located in an abandoned elementary school. To a lesser degree, Bunny Slippers is also known around the Black Market and Kasaihana Underground as one of the only authentic Habu Sake brewers. Background Usagi Uwabaki, otherwise fondly known as Yuyu (U.U.) grew up as the second oldest of five children to a lower class family with heavy-drinking abusive parents. With little more than a sixth grade education, Yuyu dropped out of school to leave home. Her first year on her own was spent living from couch to couch of friends until eventually landing a job as the assistant of a local yabu doctor. He was the stepfather to her then boyfriend, but while that relationship did not last, she formed a professional bond with a man who would ultimately change her life. Starting out just as a receptionist to a slowly degrading doctor's office, things had degraded so badly she was soon asked to assist in the operating room. However, with the offensive amount of carelessness, unsanitary ethics of all the staff and overall bouts of malpractice, Yuyu left with the intention of going to medical school to learn the right way. And so after attaining a GED, she would spend four years on a housekeeper's salary to attain her bachelor's in Nursing. From there, she would spend another four in medical school with a major in Pathalogy but later switched to Neurological and Coronary Biology. At the end of her stint, "Bunny" had found herself as assistant anasthesiologist at a successful plastic surgeon's office. But with her evergrowing knowledge of the human anatomy and biology she soon graduated to junior surgeon. Too bad that within a year of that accolade, the practice would be shut down over a false malpractice charge. And so it was back to the nurse's scene at the first hospital that would say yes to her resume. However, out of pure dumb luck, she had kindled a platonic friendship with the city's second most prominent craniofacial surgeon, and by extension, some of the finest doctors in the field. At that same time as well, she also found herself in a relationship with a man of controversial origins. Having his hand in the mob, many of Bunny's nights were soon comprised of her treating the wounds of her boyfriend and his fellow gangster associates. This alone would unwittingly further her knowledge and education to the point that she was able to craft her own tools and weapons of the trade. Unfortunately, well into her second year as now a plastic surgeon with a part time gig assisting the cardiac guys, Bunny's little home-nurse gig was found out and she was promptly discharged from the hospital...and essentially any other hospital in the country in the state. So much so, that she was sued for illegal practicing, failure to report results of gun violence, and cross-contamination. But going to prison for a year didn't stop her from playing doctor! Her knowledge and ability to mend the wounds of inmates proved invaluable to the many fueds that would had during her time there. But even better was the fact that she was let out early because of someone's mysterious influence and for the sake of an offer she couldn't refuse. And that offer came in the form of half a million dollars to do her own thing...but only for the men on the streets and the promise to keep her mouth shut. Stay tuned to find out where it goes from there!